


The Few Comforts Of Home

by dillonmania



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Momentos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering a cherished item from Lisa's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Few Comforts Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Lisa Snart Appreciation Week Day 1: Snart Family Feels.

It's the bicycle that always makes Lisa smile.

Her parents hadn't been around to teach her to ride it, and her father wouldn't have cared anyway. She was better off without his verbal abuse and occasional slaps whenever she made a mistake. Even Len hadn't had a lot of time to help her -- he worked several part-time jobs to support them when their dad was in jail or not around -- but he still made it a priority. He knew how much trouble she'd been having mastering it and how saddened she'd been to watch other children having fun on their bikes.

So Len went out with her to teach her balance and technique, holding on to the handlebars when she wobbled and bolstering her with encouragement. He told her that he knew she could do it, which was the first time she'd heard that from anyone, and it made her beam with pride. She was determined to show him he was right, and after a lot of scraped knees and a few tears, she finally succeeded. Even Len cried a bit as he watched his little sister riding on her own. He was so glad to see her joyful and feeling good about herself, but he was slightly saddened too; getting older and more independent widened the gulf between them just a little bit, and she was all he had. But he supposed that preparing a child for separation was the role of the parent, and he had become her surrogate parent. So he was doing well at the task.

As Lisa got older, he'd also taught her how to drive a car and then her beloved motorbike, and she’s always appreciated that. But she values the battered old bicycle and the time he spent helping with it more than anything else. Those had been the first moments she truly felt safe and happy, and were the warmest memories of an otherwise frightening childhood. Even as an adult criminal constantly on the move, she keeps that child's bike hidden away in her personal storage locker. It’s kept separately from her cache of stolen goods, as she can't risk the authorities confiscating and discarding it if and when they discover her ill-gotten loot. The personal locker contains her bicycle and a few cherished items from childhood, such as Len's small gifts to her and a bequeathed necklace from her mother, and she goes there occasionally to remember the good times. Rare as they were.

She adores her sleek motorbike and it's gotten her out of more than a few tight situations. But nothing means more to her than that old red bicycle.


End file.
